It Gets Better
by fanfictionlover4ever
Summary: 17 year old Tris Prior has just lost her family in a house fire, in which only her and her 3 month daughter survived. Now she has to try to move on with her life when she moves in a close friends house. Watch as she learns to move on with her family's passing, and being a single parent to her daughter Rose.
1. Chapter 1

I can't hear any of the doctors trying to talk to me. I just stared at the ceiling of the hospital, not blinking.

Just staring.

After awhile the doctors stop trying to get me to talk. Probably just figuring it out that I wasn't going to talk. I too tired, too in pain. I had burn wraps on 50% percent of body. But that's not what I was in pain about, I only remember parts of it. I remember waking up to my 3 month old daughter's cries, and that it was extremely hot in the house. When I went to open the door, I was met with a huge flame I had hurried to my daughters room and that the door was open and almost everything was on fire. I saw my daughter laying in her crib crying. I went to grab her, I pulled her up and held her close to my chest and ran out the door and down the hallway to the bottom floor of my house and ran out the door.

That's all I can remember.

I must of past out after I got outside so I don't remember the ambulance or getting to the hospital or what happened to my daughter Rosie. So far the only thing I've been told is that my family never made it out of the fire. After that I kind of shut down. I was- I was just done. Until I thought of her.

I hurried and pressed the nurse button and a nurse came right in and said, "Hello, sweetie how are you?"

"Um, I was just wondering where my daughter is?"

"She's in the Baby Center darling."

I really don't like how's she talking to me like I'm a little kid.

"Yeah can I see her?"

"I'll go check with her doctor sweetie."

I think I might punch her.

"Thanks." I say with a fake smile.

After she left I was just left with my own. What if she is hurt? What if she dies? What am I going to do without her she's the only family I have left. I didn't her the nurse come in, when I looked at her she was caring a tiny pink blanket.

"Hey, the doctor said you can see her." She came over and pressed my baby in my arms. Finally Rosie is in my arms. She's asleep, but from I can tell she's not harmed.

I look up at the nurse and smile "Thank you for letting me see her."

"You're welcome darling. Her doctor says she's unharmed, just tired."

"I was wondering when we can leave?"

"Not for a couple days. Those burns you have are pretty serious. Would you like me to call someone? Do you have anyone close by that you can stay with when you get out?"

"Yeah I have some friends you can call. His names Uriah Pedrad he's on my emergency contact list." I say although I'm not sure they will come I haven't talked to them in almost a years and a half. But there the closest thing I have to family left.

"Okay sweetie I'll go call them."

Really, I might just slap her.

When she leaves I just look at my daughter. She's still as beautiful as the first day I had her.

(Flashback)

_It was a Thursday I was standing in my room just finishing putting away the yellow baby clothes. I was 8 months pregnant and pretty small for 8 months I looked more like 5 months. My mom and dad were down stairs getting breakfast my brother was at the library. I was just going down the stairs when I had a horrible pain in my stomach. It was like a cramp but much,much worse. I almost fell down the stairs if my mom wasn't there. _

_"Are you okay?" She asked kind of panicked. I was in to much pain to answer so I just shook my head, and bit my lip to hold a grown. _

_"Andrew! We have to take Beatrice to the hospital!"_

_I was now on the last step with my head in my hand and my mom running her hand through my hair, telling me it was going to be okay. I heard a pan drop from the kitchen and my dad came running out of the kitchen. He didn't ask any questions, he just picked me up and carried out the door. When we got to the car I was crying and holding my stomach like my life depended on it. I couldn't really hear my parents talking over the pain, but my mom was in the back seat with me, still running her hand through my hair. _

_When we get to the emergency part of the hospital my dad went in the hospital and came back with a lot of doctors and nurses. They put me on a gurney and rolled me into the hospital. From there I was rolled in to my own room and I was hooked up to a lot of different things. One I could tell was for mine and the baby's heart and another which was controlled by a nurse to see the baby. While she was doing is another nurse said she was putting me on Morphing, after that nurse was done I wasn't in any pain anymore. _

_While the first nurse was still looking at my baby she looked up at me and said, "We'll nothing's wrong." She moved the stick thing on the lower part of my stomach. "It just seems your going in premature labor." _

_She said that so calmly it almost sounded normal. While I was over here freaking out. _

_"Is the baby going to be okay!?" I said franticly. _

_"Yes she's going to be fine. But you've got a long day ahead of you, you should rest while you can." _

_I have so many emotions going through me, I happy that my baby's okay and I'm scared because I'm going through labor today. _

_So I just nod my head and lay downs on my bed, rubbing my tummy back and forth. My parent and my brother Caleb come in. They must of called him. _

_"How you doing sis?" He asks. _

_"Just fine, maybe a little tired though." I say. _

_"We'll you best to get some sleep." _

_"Come on Caleb, now your talking like a nurse."_

_He smiled a small smile like he didn't know what to do. So he just smiled. _

_My mom comes up next to me and says, "Get some sleep honey." I look at my dad who's also smiles a small smile and I return that smile slowly falling sleep._

_They were right about one thing is that I needed my sleep. Because I woke up 4 hours with the morphing wearied off and me in pain. I was in pain for 6 hours of labor finally at 9:03 pm my daughter Rose Amelia Prior was born. My mom was there for the whole labor, holding my hand whispering to me that I was almost there. My daughter is beautiful, she has my blond hair and The Monster's green eyes, my nose and my fair skin. She weight 4 pounds and was 17 inches long. _

(Flashback ends)

I get put of my thought as I presume my doctor walks in the door.

"Hello Beatrice, how are you?" He asked. I actually liked him he didn't treat me like a kid.

"I'm doing okay doc." I said.

"We'll then I'm going to go over your chart just to make sure everything is in order." I just nodded my head. "Okay, so you name is Beatrice Grace Prior okay, you are 17 years old and you have a 3 month daughter named Rose, you weigh 123 pounds last time we weighed you after your baby was born. Your hight is 5'3 and you have blue-gray eyes and blond hair. Your moms name is Natalie Prior and your dad's name is Andrew Prior and your brothers name is Caleb Prior." I start to tear up a little at the mention of my family, but I quickly hide it.

"Everything seems in order doctor- umm I didn't get your name. What is it?"

" ."

"We'll everything is in order ."

After left I fell asleep silently crying with my baby in my arms safe from the world.

I must have been asleep for a long time, because when I woke up it was nighttime again, and in the chair in my room was Uriah.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll you better give me a good explanation, for why after a year and a half of not speaking to each other, you decide to call me for an emergency." Uriah said right off the bat.

I looked at him tears starting to gather in my eyes and said, "My mom and dad are dead, and so is Cal-" I didn't mean to, but I just started sobbing. The shock of loosing my family set in for real. I guess it true, it's not real until you say it out loud. I looked up at Uriah through my tears, he just sat there. Not doing anything. Then he came up and sat on my bed, and put me in his arms. He whispered soothing things in my ear, but it didn't help much. When I had finally stopped crying I said, "Sorry."

"It's fine Tris, you have a right to cry right now."

I looked at him and smiled a smile. It has been almost 2 years sense I've been called 'Tris' that I almost forgot about it. I look around the room and, see Rose isn't here. I lean over and tap the nurse button. Uriah looks at me with a worried look. When a nurse finally comes in, it's not the same nurse from last night the.

"Hello, I see that your awake. What do you need darling?" Never mind she talks exactly like last night nurse does.

"Umm. I was just wondering where my daughter Rose is?" I ask.

"She had to be fed while you we asleep, and we didn't want to wake you up. Would you like me to bring her to you?" I smile and say yes, when she leaves I look at Uriah. He just looks shocked.

"Wait give me a second, YOU HAVE A KID?!" He asks sill kind of in shock.

"Yes I do her name is Rose Amelia Prior, she's 3 months old." I say calmly.

"When did you have a kid?, why did you have a kid?, can I see the kid?" He just asks.

"I had her over the year and a half we didn't talk, and it's not like I wanted to have a kid. Yes you can see her, she will be here in a minute."

"We'll then why did you have sex, if you didn't want a kid?"

"I don't call is sex Uriah, and I'm not talking about this right now." Right then the nurse walks in with Rose, who's up and smiling. I take Rose from the nurse, and just look at her beautiful self. She looks full of life, her eyes are open wide and there looking all around the room.

"She's beautiful." Uriah said just staring at here.

"I know."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

I put Rose in Uriah's arms carefully. Then I lean back on my pillows and close my eyes, until Uriah starts talking. "So why did you call me? I mean like why not some distant relative?"

"We'll I don't like any of my distance relatives. And I know you are probably the only one who would not huge me for having a kid. And I was kind if wondering if we can stay with you just till I get a place."

Uriah looked at me and then looked down at Rose. "I mean if you don't wan-" I was cut off by Uriah

"Yes you guys can stay with us."

I looked at him and smiled a big smile. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome, now I'll be right back I have to go call my mom." He came over and put Rose in my arms again and left the room.

About 5 minuets later came in. "Hello Beatrice, get a good sleep I hope."

"Yeah I slept good."

"Good. Now I just have to check your bandages, to see how there healing then I can tell you when you get to go home."

I just smiled and he came over and pressed his hands on my legs and asked if it hurt. I said only a little. Then he unwrapped the bandages and through them away in the wast basket.

"They don't look as bad as last night, you won't be up on your feet for a couple days, but you can go home in the morning."

"Thanks ."

After he left I put Rose on the bed and played with her feet, and blue raspberries in her tummy, she squealed and laughed so hard I didn't hear Uriah come in. When I looked up he was smiling and leaning against the door.

"So when can you leave?" He asked.

"In the morning sometime."

"Okay then, my mom, Zeke an Four are going to be here at 11am to come get us."

"Wait who's Four?"

"Oh yeah, while we didn't talk we got a foster child. He's a year older than us and is on his senior year. By the way do you go to school?"

"No I don't I got my GED like 8 months ago. So I could take care of Rose and I work at a cafe called The Pit."

"Okay then. Is there anything I can do for your?"

"The only thing I need are clothes and a car seat."

"Then I'll be right back, I'm just going to stop at the store real quick. I'll be back in like a half an hour."

"Okay we'll bye."

"Bye."

After Uriah left I turned off the light and snuggled with Rose into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, only Rose. But I wish I did.

Hope you guys like this chapter! Please comment and tell me how I'm doing with the story!

- P

Next time I awoke, I kept my eyes close, I heard hushed voices in my room. One I can tell is Uriah and another is Zeke but I'm not sure who the last 2 voices are. Right when I was going to actually wake up, Rose started to cry. Then I sat straight up and put her in front of me. When I looked around the room I saw Uriah, Zeke, Hanna and a boy I didn't know who had brown hair and dark sea blue eyes. He was pretty tall maybe a little over 6 feet and had a strong build.

I turned my attention back to Rose and made her cries turn into small whimpers, and eventually went back to sleep. After she was asleep I looked up and saw everyone.

Uriah was first to speak, "Hey Tris, you remember my brother and my mom." I nodded my head. "This is Four the one I was telling you about." I also nodded my head.

"It's nice to see you guys again. Nice to meet you Four." I said with a small smile. I think Zeke was about to talk, but before he could, Hanna did, "Can I hold Rose Tris?"

"Sure, just try not to wake her though." I said.

Hanna came right over a scooped her up, and brought her over to show Zeke and Four. "We'll isn't she precious honey." She said. Zeke and Four looked at Rose and smiled.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"You just have to get ready Trissy." Zeke said with a laugh. I glared at him and Four who was trying not to laugh.

"And I thought you would have forgotten about that Zekkey, at least I hoped you would." I replied with a smile.

Zeke smiled even more and said, "Oh, never Trissy."

Now it was getting on my nerves. So I changed the subject. "Thank you Hanna for letting me stay with you for awhile."

"Oh it's no problem dear. We're happy to have you." I smiled and then started to get up when Dr Black came in.

"Hello Beatrice, getting ready to go home I see. We'll lets do one more check up before you leave." I sat back on the bed and put my feet up. He came over and unwrapped my bandages and then through them away and then but medicine and finally put bandages back on.

"We'll everything's looking good I need you to clean and change your burns, so they don't get infected. Okay, we'll I'll see you a week from now." And then he left the room.

After that I just finished getting all my stuff together and when I looked up Four was staring at me. I I returned the look, but not his, I glared at him which he returned with a smirk.

"Are you ready to go Tris?" Zeke asked, while I was taking Rose form Hanna.

"Yes I am." I said with a smile.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff and Uriah put the car seat on the bed. "Thanks Uri." As I put a sleeping Rose in it.

"No problem Trissy."

"No you don't get to call me that. Only Zeke does."

"But why?!" He said with a pout.

"Do you want me to everyone what happened in 6th grade?"

His face paled "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh Uriah, I think you know I would do almost anything."

"What happened in 6th grade?" Four asked.

"Tris." Uriah pleaded.

"We'll he lives with you he has a right to know. Uriah had peed his pants while listening to music in class and told me he did, but he was still listening to music so he basically yelled in class. Everyone laughed and he got called peed pants the rest of 6th grade and middle school."

By the time I finished Uriah's beat red and Four, Zeke and Hanna are laughing. I sniffle a smile.

"I'm so going to get you back for that Tris." He said glaring at me.

"Nothing too outrageous okay, I do have a kid." I said with a smile. He just glared at me.

I had started to grab my bag of clothes but Four grabbed them first. I looked at him funny.

"I got this, you got her." He said pointing at Rose.

"One her name is Rose, two thank you." I smiled. All together we walked out of the hospital and to the car. Once we all got in Hanna asked, "Anyone hungry?" We at once, said yes.

"God, I can't really remember when the last time I had real food." I said.

So we all went through Taco Bell and just went home. When we got to Hanna's house I totally forgot how big it was. It's a 2 story house that's gray and has red doors, it has 8 bedrooms, 1 pool which is outside and a great kitchen, a great backyard and has a awesome garden.

We all went inside and I just dropped my stuff by the door. I carried Rose in the living room and unbuckle the car seat. I just wanted to hold her.

"LET'S EAT!" Uriah screamed, which awoke Rose.

"Dammit Uriah you woke up Rose." I glared at him.

"Sorry." He said and slumped into the dinning room.

Once we all got seated I asked a question, "So are you guys going to school tomorrow?"

"Probably, although we have to get you clothes and whatever girls need." Zeke answered.

"Hanna can take me." I said.

"But what about school?"

"I got my GED."

"Why?"

"So I could take care Rose."

"Oh, yeah about that umm, who's her father?"

I sucked in a breath and just sat there. That was the one thing I was hoping they wouldn't ask me. "Why do you wanna know?" I asked.

"I just do."

"Peter."

"Peter. The asshole who always harassed you during sophomore year. That Peter?"

"Yeah that Peter."

I was getting really uncomfortable and hoped they'd just drop the subject I had answered there question and leave it alone. But they didn't.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why did you have sex with him?" Uriah asked.

"I told you, I'd hardly call it sex. I like to call it more like I was knocked out and Peter slept with me." I said with tears forming in my eyes. They all just sat there shocked, of what I just said. Hanna started crying, Uriah, Zeke and Four's hands were clenched.

Four was the first to speak, "He raped you?" His voice was calm and scary. I just nodded as two tears rolled down my cheeks. I could tell they we all looking at me but I just kept staring at Rose who was sucking on a pacifier.

Uriah spoke first, "I'm going to kill him."

"No you won't! You won't even talk to him about this! He doesn't even know about Rose, and I don't want him finding out." I nearly screeched.

"He deserves to be put in jail, for what he did to you!" Four yelled.

"I know he does. But that's not going to happen so you might a we'll drop it. I answered you questions, now please drop it." I pleaded. There was a long period of silence. I was staring at Four and he was staring right back at me. Uriah and Zeke just stared at the table, looking like they wanted to kill someone, which they probably do. I got really tired of the silence so I got up and thanked Hanna for dinner who was still crying. I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed my bag by the door and headed up stairs to the guest room.

Once I got there I dropped my bag and just laid down on my bed with a sleeping Rose in my arms, silently crying to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, only Rose. But I wish I did.

Hope you guys like this chapter! Please comment and tell me how I'm doing with the story!

- P

Next time I woke up it was from a nightmare. Peter had found out about Rose and kidnapped her. I never saw her again. My dream showed me getting older and older and me never finding her. I woke up with tears streaming down my face.

When I looked at the clock it read 3:00am. I looked down to see Rose still asleep, she has this crease in her eyebrows when she's having a dream I've noticed. After about a half hour of just watching her, not able to fall back to sleep. I got up and went downstairs to get a drink of water.

After I put pillows all around Rose like a blockade so she could roll of the bed or something, I started down the hallway of the house. The floors creaked as I walked, I felt like I was in a horror movie just waiting for the serial killer to jump out and kill me. Once I got to the stairs, every step creaked as I stepped down on them.

The floors creaked all the way to the kitchen and then stopped. I turned on the light and reached up to get a glass from the cupboard, unfortunately I was too short and I'd have to claim on the counter to get them. As I started to claim the counter I reached for the glass, when another person from behind me reached and got the glass for me.

I nearly shrieked and almost fell if it wasn't for him. I turned around and discovered that 'him' was Four.

"What are you doing up this early?!" I said trying to keep my voice low, but I was still mad at him for scaring me so it was kind of hard.

"Same as you, getting something to drink." He said.

"We'll couldn't you have done that without making me scream and nearly falling of the counter?"

"No." He said with a smirk.

I grabbed my glass and went to the sink and got some water, I turned around and leaned against the counter.

"So, what are you doing up this early?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh, is that why your crying?"

"Yeah." I said tears starting to run down my face. I crouched down on the floor and started crying again.

"Hey hey hey, no need to cry. Shh it's going to be okay." He said sitting on the floor with me.

He awkwardly patted my back, but it didn't help. Soon he realized this and collected me in his arms, and just rocked me, whispering calming words as I cried.

After about 5 minutes of crying I got it together and stopped crying and looked up at Four who was looking at me too, but I didn't see pity in his eyes, I saw something different. Admiration? Love? I don't know. But something was their in his eyes.

Then all the sudden I was laughing "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm laughing." Immediately I stopped laughing and looked up at the ceiling, the floors creaked as someone was awake an walking on them.

I stood up and wiped my tears with the balls of my hands and turned to face him.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" I asked kind of pitifully.

"No Tris, you look tuff as nails." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to go back to bed and try to get some more sleep before Rose wakes up."

"Okay we'll I'll see you in the morning." I look at him oddly, "Not what I met I'll see you later in the morning." His looked down with cheeks flushed. I just smiled and said a quiet goodbye and ran up the stairs.

Still in the bed where I left her, surrounded by pillows is Rose, still asleep. I gently move the pillows around her and lift her up in my arms and lay back on the bed with her in my arms where nothing can harm her.

-PAGE BREAK-

When I awake, it's not how I planned to wake up. It's 5:30 and I can hear Uriah yelling at something downstairs. I look down at Rose and see her big green eyes looking all around the room. I can tell by the way she's not half asleep she's been up for awhile.

"We'll hello baby girl." She stopped looking around the room and looked at me and smiled the smile only I can make her do. "Wanna go downstairs?" She smiled even wider. "I'll take that as a yes."

I stand up and put my hair in a bun and pick up Rose. As I walk downstairs I can hear a cartoon going on and several people talking.

When I get to the living room I see Uriah still in footy pajamas, Zeke eating peanut butter and Four dressed and eating a apple.

"Hey Trissy! I got peanut butter." Zeke said with a mouth full of peanut butter.

"Hey Zeke, still rocking those footy pajamas I see Uriah. Hey Four."

Four gives me a small wave and Uriah just stars at the tv. I sit on the floor next to Uriah and lay Rose on her back. She looks around and takes up the hole room. She found the tv and won't stop looking at it. I stand up and go to the kitchen and get a bottle from fridge and warm it up with hot water. Once it's ready go back to the living room and feed Rose who happily takes it.

Four comes up and sits next to me and says, "She's really cute Tris, you did good."

"Thank you. I couldn't live without her."

"Umm can I um hold her?" He asks nervously.

"Sure." I pick up Rose an hand her to Four.

He takes her and just looks at her like she's the best thing in the world.

He holds her for a while, he makes her smile and laugh. Once he's done holding her and puts her back in my arms she still stares at him contently, her green eyes meeting his blue eyes. He smiled and kissed her head. A flash went off and we both looked up from Rose. Hanna, Uriah and Zeke are all looking at us. Zeke took a picture of Four and Rose. Four looked down with a deep red on his cheeks.

"I want a picture of that Zeke." I said smiling.

"Okay but only if I get a copy." He said almost laughing.

"Time to go to school boys." Hanna said.

Uriah jumped up and grabbed his backpack and ran out the door with his footy pajamas still on. Zeke is right behind him but he's dressed. Four's the last to go, he throws the rest of his apple away and says bye and walks out the door.

"We'll why don't you go get dressed and we'll go to the store and get everything you need so we can get that out of the way." Hanna suggests.

"Okay." I say I stand up and walk up stairs.

-PAGE BREAK-

"What about this one?" Hanna asked about clothes for Rose. She kept picking out the pinkest clothing for her.

"No. I will not having my daughter wearing that much pink." I said.

"Fine." She mumbled.

I had almost everything I needed besides a crib. We walk to the crib aisle and pick out a green and orange one, it turns into a play area for when she get older.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go et things to make for breakfast." I say.

"Okay Hun."

When I get to the milk aisle I hurry and get my items, with Rose in my arms it's kind of hard. Once I get all my items I walk down the aisle to Hanna when I hear a voice, a voice I know to well. "Hey, stiff."


	5. Chapter 5

Once I hear those words 'Hey, stiff.' I just froze up in fear. I don't even have to turn around to know who it is, but I do.

I turn around to see Peter, who's not even 6 feet away from me. I just stare at him wide eye, all I can think is why the hell is he here. I bounce Rose up so I don't drop her, she's so clueless to who's standing in front of us.

Peter walks closer to us, now he's not even 2 feet away from me.

"How you doing stiff? He asks.

I don't answer. I just tighten my crib on Rose.

"I haven't seen you in a while, you just kind of disappeared after our little get together. I've missed you." He says brushing his hand against the side of my face. I take two steps back not wanting to be touched by him.

"Cute baby, is she yours?" He asks

Finally I answer, "No, no she's not mine. I'm just watching her for my aunt." I stutter out a lie. I mentally curse myself for being a horrible liar.

I look over Peter's shoulder and see Hanna getting some juice, I really hope she can see me past Peter.

Peter grabs my arm and yanks me toward him, I'm so close I can feel his breath on my neck. I'm about to pull away when he says "You know we should get together again, I've really missed you. By the way I love the baby's eyes." He says in a whisper. He lets go of my arm and and walks past me leaving me stunned on his last comment.

Hanna comes up to me and asks, "Are you alright Tris?" All I reply is, "I need to get out of here."

I hope she can tell I'm about to have a breakdown, by the way her eyes fill with pity I know she does.

"Alright. Got to the car while I go check out." She takes my items and hands me the keys. I take the keys and walk out of the store and into the parking lot. Tears are threatening to to spill over as I make my way to the car.

Once I find the car I hurry and unlock it, I put Rose in her car seat and sit in the car with tears streaming down my face. I choke on a sob, all I can think about is how he commented on her eyes. Does he know she's his? Will he try to take her?

About 15 minutes later I'm interrupted out of my thoughts when Hanna comes out of the store she puts all of the groceries in the car. She gets in the car and looks over at me.

"Tris are you okay?" She asks me in a small, calm voice. Instead of answering her question I say, "Can we please just go home?" She doesn't say anything, she just nods and starts driving home.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I want to know honestly on if you guys like and think I should continue my story so please leave a review! Also here's another chapter. **

**- P**

When we get home I immediately get Rose out of the car and all of my stuff I got at the store and go upstairs. I can hear Hanna calling and asking if I'm okay but I don't answer, I just keep going straight to my room.

Once I'm in my room, I quietly shut the door and put all my items from the store by my closet. I lean against my door and slide down to the ground.

Rose who's asleep in my arms, looking so peaceful. I lay her on the floor and I lay down next to her with tears running down my face.

I feel like my hole world shattered just from seeing Peter.

I look at Rose who's snoring softly, unaware of my tears. I can't imagine my life without her. How her smile can make me happy even when I'm having the worst day. Her laugh is the greatest thing in the world and is so contagious that I don't think anyone could not even smile when she laughs.

It scares me so much that I could loose her. That something could happen to her. Something I might have no control over.

While I'm slowly going to sleep, my last thoughts are that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't get taken away from me.

I couldn't survive without her.

-PAGE BREAK-

I'm awoken to Roses cries and talking down stairs. I look at Rose with a sad smile. Rose who's has tears running down her face looks up at me and cries louder.

"You're hungry aren't you, sweetie?" I ask. She looks up at me with a look that says 'What do you think?'. I'm tempted to laugh but the face she's making is just too sad.

"Well let's go get you some food." I say, as I get off the floor. I pick her up and walk to my bed where I pick up a bottle and look at the clock where is says 2:34 pm. Wow we've been asleep for a long time.

I walk into the bathroom and look into the mirror. My hair is messy and my eyes are red and blocky. You can clearly see I was crying. I run my hand though my hair, in attempt to make myself look at least a little better, but it doesn't do anything.

I go downstairs and by the voices everyone's home. I try to avoid eye contact with everyone. I head straight to the kitchen. I can tell by the way the conversations stopped their eyes are on me.

But I ignore them as I get some breast milk I put in the fridge earlier, and pore some into the bottle and then warm up some water and then put the bottle in the water. I manage to do all that while not looking at anyone.

As I wait for that milk to warm I bounce Rose up and down to calm her cries. But she continues to fuss. I hear the doorbell go off and look over at the front door as Uriah opens it. I suck in a breath as I see who's there.

Christina, Shauna and Marlene are standing looking just like they did almost 2 years ago.

They don't see me, which I'm great full they don't. I can barley hear what there saying.

"We want to see her!" The voice I'm positive is Christina said.

"You can't right now. She not doing okay today." Uriah says.

"I don't care how she's doing today, I just want to know why the hell she hadn't spoken to us in almost 2 fricken years!" Christina says angrily.

"Well you can't ask her that right now. Can you ple-" he's cut of by him making a grunting sound and something, probably him hitting the wall with a thump.

I'm guessing that they shoved him to get in the house. I hear high heals tapping against the floor as Christina walks through the hallway with Shuana and Marlene following her.

Christina is the first one to see me. She completely stops walking and just stares at me in complete shock. But that shock does not last long. Her eyes go to sadness and then angry.

I flinch when she yells, "Tris!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
